Lady Kale
Lady Kale, Princess of Avalon is the main antagonist of the first season and one of the two villainesses of the second season of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. She is voiced by Corinne Orr. Lady Kale is an outlaw Princess of Avalon, a member of the royal family turned an evil sorceress. She firmly believes she should be the queen this magical kingdom, no matter what. Having discovered a powerful Dark Stone, Kale ruthlesly seeks master all the magic of Avalon so she can destroy Merlin and plunge the realm into darkness to rule it forever. Kale is a twin sister of the good Queen Anya, making her an aunt of the protagonist Princess Gwenevere. Having been banished from New Camelot, she is based in her Castle Thornwoods. Serving Kale are three bad-natured animal stooges: the Dweasels - Rufus and Twig, and her dragon Grimm. For the first time in Avalon's history since the defeat of Morgana and the ancient wizards the whole kingdom is in peril. The Jewel Riders must embark on a grand and dangerous adventure to thwart Kale's plot and ultimately put an end to her menace. Description Physical attributes * Height: 5' 11 (180 cm) * Hair: Jet black, worn long * Eyes: Violet * Skin: Orange * Age: Unknown Lady Kale looks similar to her twin, Queen Anya. The two sisters are both remarkably attractive, but they have different colors of hair and eyes, and a different shade of skin color. Personality In her heart, however, Lady Kale is a very different type of a woman than the kind and compassionate Anya. She is depraved, ruthless, aggressive, malicious, cruel, and, above all, hungry for power. Kale enjoys being "bad" and deeply despises virtue, with a special grudge against the mighty wizard Merlin, her former mentor turned archenemy, and her own sister, whom she does not regard as a rightful Queen of Avalon. "]] Kale has become consumed with her hatred for Merlin, whom she blames for allowing her good sister to get the sacred Sun Stone and become a Jewel Rider and then the Queen of Avalon. The young Princess Kale always felt that it was her birthright and destiny to receive the Sun Stone and the throne of New Camelot. Kale is convinced it should be the glorious Queen Kale ruling Avalon, not her "sweet sister," and it is all Merlin's fault. After finding the Dark Stone, in her quest for greater power, Kale has vowed to steal the power of the Crown Jewels that would enable her to annihilate Merlin and then reign forever. Lady Kale is haughty, proud, and stubborn. She is also prone to furious fits, very bossy and uncaring for her animals, except for her darling dragon, and treacherous to her allies. Kale also repeatedly attempts to corrupt her niece, the show's heroine Princess Gwenevere, but without sucess. The episode "Dreamfields" shows her having doubts about her evil ways and her potential good side, but Kale refuses to acknowledge this, and the issue is not explored again and she never redeems. Abilities and minions Lady Kale is a dangerous enemy, blessed with a keen, cold, and cunning intellect, with a great knowledge of magic. She is also physically fit, strong, very agile, and highly skilled in swordsmanship - a deadly combination. As long as her threat continues, Avalon will never be at peace again. with her dweasels in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] Kale uses the Dark Stone, a magic jewel of terrible and awesome power that she discovered and tuned to herself. It allows her to use it as a beam projectile weapon, warp magic to evil, ride the wild magic through the Travel Trees, communicate with all animals (like the Heart Stone) and bind them to herself, twist the form and shapes of things, and pull objects. The Dark Stone is powerful, but unpredictable and hard to control. In the second season, with Morgana lending Kale some of her own powers, she can do more things with the Dark Stone, such as turn it into a sword, use it to mind-control people, and magically disguise herself. Dark Stone.png | Lady Kale using the Dark Stone in "Morgana" Kale DS.png | A magical disguise as 'Madam LaPayne' in "Fashion Fever" Sword fight.png | Kale fencing-off the Pack knight Drake in "Fashion Fever" Kale's vehicle of choice is a Dragon Wagon powered by her darling Grimm - a big, strong, mean, red dragon. Also aiding her on her nefarious schemes of conquest are her other underlings - chiefly a pair of dweasels (dino-weasels) named Rufus and Twig, who are binded with her through the Dark Stone, as well as some humans on her hire, in particular the band of Outlaws. She also wants to make more magic animals turn to evil and work for her. Kale group.png | Kale with her Grimm and dweasels in "Jewel Quest, Part I" Kale in Dragon Wagon & Dweasels.png | With dweasels inside the Dragon Wagon in "The Fortune Jewel" Kale Outlaws.png | Lady Kale with the Outlaws in "Prince of the Forest" Background in "Dreamfields"|left]] Kale was born as a princess of Avalon and a sister to Princess Anya. When Anya received the Sun Stone from Merlin to become the next queen, the teenage Kale felt cheated. Although Kale had studied the magic very hard as a child, she was denied everything she ever wanted: the power of the Sun Stone and the right to rule. Having been banished from the Crystal Palace for plotting to take the throne away from Queen Anya, Kale dedicated her life to getting revenge upon Merlin. The evil princess decided to take control of all magic to wear the crown of Avalon for all time. in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|left]] Years later, the time for vengeance has came at hand, as Kale has discovered a new Enchanted Jewel of great power known as the Dark Stone, and her plans for total domination of Avalon have begun to form. With the help of its terrific power, Kale ambushes Merlin and exiles him into wild magic. She seizes and opens the Jewel Box containing the Crown Jewels, but at the last moment Merlin sends these seven jewels away back to their lands and out of her grasp. But Kale is not going to stop at nothing to get their power and her revenge. In the episode The Faery Princess she even attempts to take over the Faeryland as "a perfect new kingdom" for her. Now, as the wild magic is out of control, the outlaw princess is still determined to command it. From the solitude of her castle in the Thornwoods, she organizes raids on traveling caravans that transport goods and information across the kingdom in an effort to gain knowledge of the lost Crown Jewels. If Kale can tame these mighty Jewels, she will be able to permanently do away with her nemesis Merlin and then begin her reign over "an empire that will last an eternity." Not since the ancient wizards 1,000 years ago did such an evil power threaten Avalon as Kale twists the wild magic to her dark designs. A new generation of the Jewel Riders and friends are about to face a great challenge in their quest to defeat her and preserve the goodness of the kingdom for the future generations. Kale Crown Jewels.png | Kale opening the Jewel Box in "Jewel Quest, Part II" Jewel of the Northwoods.png | Kale with a Crown Jewel's power in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" Dragon Wagon.png | Kale lures a magical prismfox in "Home Sweet Heart Stone" Fashion and style The show bible describes Kale as "ravishing" and "infinitely charming". She mostly wears glamorous costumes in the shades of red and purple, and her jewel armor is dragon-themed. In The Fortune Jewel, she also magically disguises herself as an old woman. Kale6.png | Jewel Quest, Part I Kale2.png | Dreamfields Kale4.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone Kale3.png | Fashion Fever Kale1.png | Prince of the Forest Kale5.png | The Fortune Jewel Appearances First season * Jewel Quest, Part I * Jewel Quest, Part II * Travel Trees Can’t Dance * Song of the Rainbow * Wizard’s Peak * The Faery Princess * Badlands * Home Sweet Heart Stone * Dreamfields * Revenge of the Dark Stone * Full Circle During the two-part dramatic finale of the first season (Revenge of the Dark Stone and Full Circle), Kale succeeds in seizing control of the Jewel Keep at the Crystal Palace. Becoming seemingly invincible, she overthrows Anya, unleashes the dark magic onto Avalon and strips the Jewel Riders of their powers. She then seeks out Merlin to finish him off, but he uses his remaining powers to pull the evil woman into the Wild Magic and holds her there for long enough for the girls to release the positive magic of the Crystal Palace, revealed as the most powerful Enchanted Jewel in Avalon. Unaware of this, Kale attempts to absorb the powers of the gathered Crown Jewels which results in her being trapped, shrinked, and dematerialized, and her dark spells are undone. Kale and gang.png | Kale and her minions in "Travel Trees Can't Dance" Kale dress.png | Kale wielding the Sun Stone in "Dreamfields" Kale trapped.png | Kale's defeat in "Full Circle" Second season * Morgana * Fashion Fever * Prince of the Forest * The Wizard of Gardenia * Mystery Island * The Fortune Jewel * Spirit of Avalon , her uneasy ally during the second season, in "The Wizard of Gardenia"|220x220px]] The people of Avalon might have celebrated Kale's destruction, but soon they discover she is hardly gone for good. Inside the Wild Magic, Kale's Dark Stone is summoned toward a floating palace, where she rematerializes and meets her accidental rescuer, Morgana, the creator and original user of the Dark Stone. The two villainesses, united only by their mutual hatred for Merlin, grudgingly decide to team up and Morgana sends Kale back to Avalon in search for the other Wizard Jewels in a preparation for the return of Morgana and the deciding battle between the forces of light and dark. "]] Lady Kale's final appearance is in the show's penultimate episode Lady of the Lake (Spirit of Avalon) when Gwenevere, with Ian's help, uses the Staff of Avalon and the collected Wizard Jewels to crystallize her, riddling of her, as Morgana says: "once and for all." In its original script, Gwen would instead use the Sun Stone and the Staff to create a mirror shield and reflect Kale's own spell at her.The Dragon Wagon dives for the Wizard Jewels. Kale stands and whips the Dark Stone. The magic shoots toward Gwen. Gwen holds up the Staff of Avalon high! On the Staff is the Sunstone. Gwen holds up the Staff of Avalon high! On the Staff is the Sunstone. Powered by the Sunstone, The Staff forms a mirror shield in front of Gwen and Ranger. Kale's magic blast reflects off of the mirror and bounces back right at the Dragon wagon. The Dragon wagon is encircled in Kale's own magic blaze. KALE "Ahhh!! No!! Argle!" The Dragon Wagon barrels down on Gwen and Ranger, but it is turned to crystal. Gwen and Ranger duck as The Dragon Wagon crashes into the beach, plowing into a sand dune. A huge furrow rips where the dragon wagon tears through the sand. The crystal Dweasels fly into the dune sticking in head first with their feet sticking out. Grimm slams into the sand dune head first, his big feet sticking out! Kale lands on top, a crystal statute standing over the frozen crystal wagon. GWEN "You're now as cold as your heart." After that she only makes a small post-demise cameo The One Jewel when Gwen picks up the now-masterless Dark Stone. It is not mentioned what would happen to Kale's statue, which was left where she fell on the beach in The Misty Moors when the Jewel Riders went to battle Morgana at the Center of the Wild Magic (at least in theory, Kale might be brought back to life just like Gwen restored her friends from the same state immediately afterwards). Kale restored.png | Kale moments after she was brought back to life in "Morgana" Ian Kale.png | Ian is at Kale's mercy in "Prince of the Forest" Jewel Riders crystallized.png | Kale having the Jewel Riders crystallized in "Lady of the Lake" Behind the scenes 'chewing up the scenery' while channelling Kale in "Full Circle"]] Lady Kale was played by Corinne Orr, who also played Kale's sister Queen Anya. Previously, Orr has played a similar character of the Queen of the Crown in ''The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers''.'' Kale is named ''Caluixa in the Catalan version.Starla i les amazones de les joies - Descripció dels personatges In early versions of the show, including Enchanted Jewel Riders and Enchanted Camelot, there have been major differences in her character. Kale would have "florescent" hair color, bronze skin, and steel grey eyes. She would have wear the Dark Stone from her neck, and when using it would cause "the power to totally possess her, causing bright purple lights to shine from her eyes." She was also to have three more minions in addition to Grimm and the dweasels: Nitemary ("giant blue bat, grumpy whiner"), Slither ("green snake, nasty, has a sweet tooth for owls"), and Geezer ("purple singing goblin"). Kale was supposed to be "planning to recruit a magical animal army to storm New Camelot."Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive See also *Royal family * List of characters References External links * [http://parrotbeak.tumblr.com/post/144215163867/i-received-the-suggestion-to-make-a-comparison PB's analysis of Lady Kale as compared to Morgana (as well as to Morgana from King Arthur and the Knights of Justice ''and Jana from ''Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic)] * "Queen Kale", a what-if fanfiction story by Ry Sabir Category:Evil characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Royal family Category:Witches